Miracle
by Sophia Spinner
Summary: Ever wonder who that blonde at the end of the movie Miracle is? the one who hugs Mark Johnson and Jim Craig? Well, that's me, and this is my story...
1. Default Chapter

20 year old, Katie Brooks looked down at the rink, watching the dozens of hopeful hockey players play their hearts out.  They were trying out for the 1980 US Olympic Hockey team, coached her father, Herb Brooks.  

She loved hockey, but for her whole life she had been forced only to watch, and never play.  Hockey after all, was a bloody, rough sport and a girl would never be allowed to play on an all boys team.  However, Katie had her chances when she was young.  She may not have been able to play on a team, but she could practice with one, especially if her father was coaching.  Unfortunately, her mother, who was very supportive of her interests, died when she was only five years old.  Herb remarried, and her new step-mom, Patti, was not really into hockey, and Katie was forbidden to play.  So, Katie went to every game and practice, but never stepped a foot on the ice.  She had been on a National Figure Skating team for a few years in her mid-teens, but she soon realized that it was not her thing. She wanted to play hockey.  She eventually forgave her step-mother and was satisfied with watching her father coach.  She even became the assistant coach when she hit her 18th birthday.  Her father had two more with his new wife, Kelly and Adam.  Katie was 11 when Kelly was born, and thirteen when Adam was.

She started to daydream as she watched a goalie stop multiple shots in a row, when she was jerked back to reality by her father.

"What do you think of that one?"

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Jim Craig, from Boston University." 

"He's good.  He's got a good eye for where the puck is going to be before the player even releases.  He seems to be holding back a bit though."

"Hey Herb, Katie."  The two turned around and were greeted by Craig Patrick, Herb's assistant coach.  After a few minutes of chatting about the training season before the Olympics, Katie's dad handed Craig the roster.  Craig was shocked, as it was only one day of try-outs, but Katie knew her dad knew who he needed for the best team.

Craig read off the roster to the players as they sat in the stands at the end of the try-out. 

"Thank you gentleman," he said.  The ones who were not chosen, left and there were 26 remaining.  Katie leaned up against the railing with Craig, and Doc the trainer.  She saw some she recognized, such as her friend, Robbie McClanahan, Jim Craig, and Buzz Schneider. 

"Take a good look, because they're the ones getting off easy."  Her father came out of the shadows at the top of the stands.  "I'm Coach Brooks, I'll be your coach not your friend.  If you need a friend, take it up with Coach Patrick, Doc, or…" he looked at Katie for a second before continuing.  "Well, ones of those two."  The boys laughed and Katie scowled, her father was always trying to protect her.  She was an adult now though and she didn't need it.

That night, she joined her father at the college dorms where the players were staying. 

"Why are we here again?"

"One of the player didn't turn in their tests."  Herb had handed out tests for the team to take. 

"Well, I'll just wait out here," Katie said, sitting on a bench.  "We don't want me to possibly see a player's dorm room now do we?"  Her father ignored her comment and went inside.  As she waited, she reviewed her reflection in a puddle along the sidewalk.  She wasn't outrageously pretty, but she wasn't ugly either.  Her straight blonde hair fell around her shoulder and her green eyes shone brightly in the moonlight.  A light wind blew and she wrapped her jean jacket tightly around her.  Even though it was June, it still got cold in Minnesota.  Her dad came out a few minutes later, with a strange look on his face.  She stood up and followed him down the sidewalk.  Suddenly, someone called for him.  They both turned to see Jim Craig running bare-footed toward them.

"Coach," he said again.  He looked up and stared at Katie for a minute.  He forgot why he was there as she smiled at him.

"Yes Jimmy?"  Herb asked not noticing the look shared between the two others. 

"Oh, uhh, Coach, I'll take the test."

"You know, Jimmy, I've been meaning to ask you how your family is doing?"

Jimmy looked taken back.  It was no secret that his mother had recently died and his family was in financial problems. 

"Um, well my dad is going through a rough time right now.  He lost his job and stuff… well my mom wanted me to play for this team and your not gonna say 'no' to someone who drove you to practice every day right?" he smiled and Katie immediately felt feelings toward the handsome goalie.


	2. Introductions

The next day, real practices began.  I sat in the penalty box with Doc as she watched the scrimmage that went on.  The teams switched and the puck was moved nicely around…until a grey player took a cheap shot at Robbie McClanahan, who went down hard.  The play stopped and everyone skated over to Robbie. 

"What did you do that for?" asked a red player, as he looked at Robbie, who was holding his face on the ice.

"Nice hit OC," said some players from the bench as the other guy got a cocky smirk on his face. 

"Better tell your boy to keep his head up and it won't happen…" he couldn't get out the rest of what he wanted to because Robbie was off the ice and punching him in the face.  I loved Robbie, but he hated being put down, and he would always fight back.  None of the players seemed to know what to do.  I saw Jimmy come out of the net and take off his mask.  I look over and saw my dad and Craig walking around the the group, just watching.  I had to stop it.  I couldn't see Robbie getting beat up and possibly kicked off the team for his rashness.  I got up and quickly walked out on the ice and over to the fight.

"Katherine…," my father said sternly, but I ignored him. 

"Robbie," I yelled as I grabbed his jersey.  "Its not worth it…let…him…go!"  I could see his face was bleeding.  I was maing no progress as the two went at each other again, fists flying.  Suddenly, I had help.  Jim Craig pushed himself between the two, and pushed away Jack O'Calahan, the other player.  I wrapped my arms around Robbie and used all my strength to pull him back. 

"Hey," I said quietly, as I put my hands on his chest.  He was staring angrily over my shoulder and breathing hard. 

"Hey, I said again.  "Its ok.  Just forget it." 

"That Boston jack ass," he said under his breathe.  So that was it.  Jack was from Boston, and there was a huge rivalry between Minnesota and Massachusetts.  I wiped some blood from his face and he looked at me for the first time.  He frowned and I could see tears of pain threatening to pour down his face.  Robbie make act tough, but a few punches to the nose would make anyone start to tear. 

"Thanks Katie…" he muttered so only I would hear him.  I wanted to hug him, but I knew that would only embarrass him more.

"Who do you play for?" I heard my dad ask Jack, and only then realized he had been talking. 

"University of Boston."  I knew this was not the answer my dad wanted, but he then turned to Robbie.  He looked at me for a moment, and I moved away from my friend. 

"Robbie McClanahan, and I play for you here at the U."  again, not the right answer. 

"I'm Ralph Cox, I'm from wherever is not gonna get me hit…"  there was laughter and over all the rest of practice went well.

"Katie!"  I turned around and saw Robbie running toward me, with a slightly bandaged nose.  "Do you wanna come down to the O'Riley's for a drink?  I'm buying.  Some of the other guys are going too. "

"Sure," I said, and we made our way down the street to the local bar.  Considering I was only 20, Robbie got me a coke while he drank a beer.  We were talking about hockey and other things when Mike "Rizzo" Eruzione came over.  He was also from Boston, and a friend of Jack's, but he and Robbie seemed to get along fairly well. 

"Katie," he said after a few minutes.  "Some of the guys want to be introduced to you, but don't tell them it was my idea."  He smiled and I immediately understood what he meant.  We walked over to the table.

"Guys, this is Katie Brooks.  Katie, this is Mark Johnson, Buzz Schneider, Ralph Cox, and Jimmy Craig.  I shook each ones hands, and realized this was the first time I was formally introduced to Jimmy.   


	3. Norway

The days began to fly by as the team began to come together as one and practices became more intense. Robbie and I became better friends over these days, and I soon knew all of the other players. Jack O'Calahan and Robbie got over their feud, whatever it was. Jack actually came to apologize to me, for some unknown reason, and was very nice about it. His cockiness was something that a person had to look over to see the real good person he is on the inside. He may also come off as conceded when talking to him, but behind that smug smile is a huge love for the game of hockey and his team. Team, that's what we are now, a team. I can tell father is getting more pleased by the day. although, he is still eliminating players. We are down to 23. We do have a set trio though. They are nicknamed the "cone heads" for their outrageous antics on and off the ice. I would like to say we are like a family, but we are not. We play with each other, but the team does not play _together _for some reason.

As for Jimmy Craig and I though, we are becoming so close. He is one of my best friends, and I am quickly feeling more and more feelings for him. We go everywhere together, and my father is not happy. I don't think he has totally realized our relationship, but he knows there is something going on. But, right now, he is more focused on the team, and he is pushing them so hard. I don't know how much more sprints and suicides they can take. They are so exhausted.

The worst display of my father's antics was when we played the Norwegian National Team. We played alright, but nowhere near where we are capable of. It was tied three-three at the end of the game. Dad was not happy, and that is probably the biggest understatement of the year. When my dad gets angry, he gets quiet...very quiet. I was scared as soon as I heard the ending buzzer saw the look on the coach's face. Craig Patrick and Doc knew the look too, but they didn't say anything.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked Father as the tired team started to skate towards the bench and to the locker rooms. "Get back there! You don't wanna work during the game, we'll work now."

Oh, no, I knew what was coming. "On the line," he said.

The team grumbled and started their suicides. I watched sadly as they became more and more tired.

"Again."

Craig continued to blow the whistle as the players began to wheeze with exhaustion.

"Again."

Suddenly, the lights turned off and caretaker headed home. Leaving the US Olympic Team skating on the ice, and me watching helplessly from the bench.

"Again."

It was when i saw at least three players fall to ice and throw up that I could not hold my anger in any longer.

"Dad!" I yelled across the rink. "Enough, this is crazy!. Someone is going to get hurt." My dad ignored my cry and said calmly, "Again." Craig stared at him and was about to reluctantly blow the whistle again, when Rizzo gasped out. "Mike Eruzione, Boston."

"Who do you play for?" asked the coach after a dramatic pause.   
"I play for... the United States of America." My father turned, smiled smugly ay me, and then walked off the ice, while saying, "That's all gentleman." They all collapsed in a heap. I rushed out with Craig and Doc, passed my insane father and over to the group. Robbie was the closest one to me, and I kneeled down to be at his level. He was wheezing and gasping for breathe.

"Are you gonna be alright?" I asked. His only answer was a nod, so I hugged him and then moved on. Doc and Craig seemed to be working with most of the guys, so I moved to the goalies, who probably had the worst time. They had all of the gear on and they could not go as fast everyone else, so that had to work very hard to keep up. Jimmy was kneeling on ice while supporting himself with his hockey stick. I pushed his shoulders back so his face was level with mine, he was gasping hoarsely.

"Jim," I said quietly. "Are You alright?" He nodded slightly, but it was obvious to me he was not about to move anywhere for a few minutes. He sat on the ice as i kneeled next to him, not minding that my jeans were starting dampening from the ice and my legs were numbing. I unhooked his goalie pads and pulled them off his legs as he laid sprawled out on the ice. After a few minutes, his breathing became steady and I helped him to his feet. Much to my relief, my dad was no where in sight. We were one of the last few to leave the rink and head back to the locker room. The only other player in there when we arrived was Jack, and after saying goodbye, he left too. I sat on the bench patiently as Jimmie took a quick shower. I was slightly uncomfortable, because Jim had not said one word to me so far. I didn't know if he was mad at me for some reason, embarrassed I had helped him, or just too tired to talk to me. He came out of the steamy shower at 12:30 p.m. I was yawning as he came out and he smiled at my odd look. I was relieved to know he wasn't mad.

"Come on, let's get out of here," he said, taking my hand. This is NOT anything important, although a part of me wants it to be. We had been holding hands for a while, and I often hold hands with Robbie and Mike. We walked out into the cold Norwegian air and headed toward the hotel, which was only a few blocks away from the hotel.

"Your dad has some issues," he said jokingly.

"I know, but I love him all the same." I shivered and he wrapped his arm around me. Even though this wasn't the first time he had made this gesture, I couldn't help think that this was a little different. He held me closer and tighter than he ever had before. I have to admit that I liked it.

When we reached my hotel room, he hugged me like he always did. Our walk had been filled with jokes and discussions about the game, but nothing that we said gave me the hint of what he would do when he dropped me off. He leaned in quickly and gave me a soft kiss. I was astonished. I stood there for a moment, frozen in time.

"Night Katie," he said as he walked back down the hall. It turns out that that night wasn't that bad after all...

Jimmy and I were inseparable. And, although we said nothing to the other players, they knew something was going on. One time, on the bus to a game in Toronto, Jim and I were sitting next to each other. I was getting ready to fall asleep (my head on his shoulder of course) when Jim was called up a few seats by Mike.

"I'll be back."

"K, babe."

I was staring out the window when I felt a presence beside me. I looked over into the bright, curious eyes of Robbie McClanahan.

"Hey Rob. What's up?"

"Nothing, but I wanna know what's up with you and Craig."

"What do you mean?" I turned away so he couldn't see the color rising in my cheeks, but my friend knew me too well. When I looked back, he was smiling. I forced to spill everything by those puppy-dog eyes of his. As if on cue, Jim came back right as I was finishing with my story. Robbie moved away and after hugging me slightly and whispering "Congrats" in my ear. I LOVE THAT BOY, I thought. I didn't think that for long however.   
After a long, but successful game in Toronto, we were on our way home. (We were going to take a plane, but unfortunately, we hit a moose on the runway. They delay was too much for my father, so he thought a bus would be better. Go figure.) I was about to sit in a seat next to Jim when my dad called me to his seat in the front.

"Sit with me, sweetheart."

"Well, I'm kinda sitting with Jim in back-"

"You haven't sat with you old man in a while. Have a seat." It wasn't a request, it was an order. I reluctantly sat down with him and glanced at Jim who was looking at me confused. 'Sorry,' I mouthed to him. He nodded sadly and then looked out the window.

"So..." my dad looked at me and there was an awkward silence.

"So..." I replied. Well, what was I supposed to say?

"How are you getting along with the team?" he asked abruptly.

"Great, they are all really great guys. They're all really sweet to me."

"What about Jim Craig?" this was too straightforward and I stared at my father for a moment.

"What about him?" I asked cautiously. I had no idea where my father was getting with this.

"Well, you two seem to be very close. I just don't want him to get distracted and you to get hurt." I was furious that he knew, and I was also extremely mad at Robbie for letting the word out.

"I think I can handle myself Dad," I replied coldly.

That was the end of our conversation and for some time after that I hated my dad. Whenever we were on a bus or plane, he would insist on sitting with me, and he stopped letting me go out with the guys. I know I am 20 and should be allowed to do whatever I want, but he kept finding things for me to do and made me feel very guilty if i didn't do them. Jimmy and I did manage to find time together though, and I was falling more deeply in love with him. Things eventually seemed to be turning for the better. The team was playing great, as was Jimmy, our relationship was blossoming, and Dad was more pleased everyday. He was especially pleased after the game against the NHL All-Stars, which we won by a ridiculous score. So was I. Jimmy skated off the ice and picked me up and spun me around. i kissed him and didn't care that everyone could see. I also didn't care what my father thought of our relationship.

"Let's go out tonight," whispered Jimmy as we walked into the locker room.

"I'd love too."


End file.
